Child of the night
by Pancorn
Summary: 11 year-old Rose Lee is a daughter of the Greek goddess Nyx and also a witch. On summer she is at the camp half-blood in New York but rest of the year she is at Hogwarts. Saving the wizarding world from the evil Lord Voldemort with the golden trio and on summer she has a whole new wars to fight in. Sorry i suck at summaries and rated T because i'm paranoid. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**COPYRIGHTS: I DO NOT OWN PJO CUZ IF I DID I WOULD BE RICK RIORDAN AND NOT WRITING THIS! AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN HP BECAUSE I AM NOT J.K ROWLING, I'M JUST A PEASANT COMPARED TO THERE TWO AWESOME AUTHORS!**

**ALL I OWN IS MY OC, ROSE LEE AND SOME OTHER STUFF YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE!**

**I WILL NOT START WITH THE LIGHTING THIEF , I WILL START WITH THE VERY FIRST HARRY POTTER! THE PHILOSOPHERERS' STONE!**

Chapter 1 Prologue

Hi, my name is Rosa Lee and I'm a half-blood and not just any kind of half-blood. I'm a demigod. It's really not that awesome as it sounds since there is always some monster that is trying to kill you.

I found out when I was 10 and then my dad had to take me to this camp called 'camp half-blood'. You might be wondering who my godly parent is, so let me tell you who she is.

My godly mother happens to be Nyx, the goddess of night. That also might explain my raven black hair, pale skin and silvery eyes.

Let me tell you what happened during this summer. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and also one of my closest friends, was accused of stealing Zeus' masterbolt and with the help of Annabeth, Grover and I we managed to save his mother and return the bolt to Zeus… So we prevented a war! And now I found out something rather shocking. I got this acceptance letter to some kind of school called Hogwarts and now I'm supposed to go there. On top of all the school is not just any school, it's a school of witchcraft and wizardry! And how did I end up going to a school like that? Well to answer that I'll just say that my father happened to be a wizard.

**I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW! THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Weasleys

**I ONLY OWN ROSE LEE! **

**HERE IT IS! Da almighty proper chappie! Enjoy **

Chapter 2 The Weasleys

I was at the archery range with the Apollo kids practicing my skills with a bow and arrow.

''You know, you're even worse at this than Percy is!'' Will laughed and I shot him a glare.

''Well it's easy for you to say, you're son of Apollo! Dude you were like born with bow and arrows in your hands!'' I shrieked and threw the bow to the ground in frustration. Will just chuckled and messed up my hair.

''So when are you leaving?'' He asked while picking up the bow and handing it to me. I huffed in annoyance; still not over the fact that he said that Percy is better than me in shooting arrows.

''Today and I think that I'm just going to stick with Shadow'' I smiled and patted my black skull necklace. ''Besides it's not like I'd need a bow and arrows, it's just interesting so I wanted to give it a try'' I said while walking towards the weapon shed with Will walking close behind.

''Wait. That necklace is a weapon? Since when did you have something like that?'' He asked completely flabbergasted. I placed the bow and arrows in the shed and turned to look at him.

''Since my mom was Nyx and she gave it to me the day I got claimed?'' I asked but it was more like a rhetorical question. He nodded slowly and the proceeded to go away leaving me alone at the shed. I looked around for a bit before deciding to go to my cabin, that is pitch black and looks like it's made of shadows, and pack everything I would need over the year at Hogwarts.

LE TIME SKIP TO UK JUST TO GET THINGS STARTED A BIT FASTER, EH

After getting out of the plane and grabbing my luggage I was now supposed to find a man named Arthur Weasley since he happens to be my father's cousin who would take me inn and help me with the stuff I needed to get. I was looking around until I spotted a ginger man, woman and a girl who seemed to be younger than I, holding a sing that said 'ROSE LEE'. You might be wondering how could I read it.. Well luckily I'm not dyslexic, I just have ADHD. I walked towards the ginger family dragging my luggage behind me.

''Hello, You must be Rose Lee. Daughter of Edmund Lee, are you?'' The ginger man asked while holding out his hand for a handshake, I just nodded since I didn't know what to say. ''That's good. My name is Arthur Weasley and these two ladies are my wife, Molly and daughter Ginevra.'' He introduced. The girl huffed.

''Call me Ginny'' She said and I just nodded starting to feel really jittery and looking around.

''What are you looking around now? Let's go outside so we can apparate to our home'' Mr. Weasley said and then all of them started to walk towards the exit.

''Now, let me take your luggage and then you take Molly's hand'' Mr. Weasley said while taking my luggage for me and suddenly he was gone. My eyes widened in horror, what would happen if I let go? Would my arms fall off? Would I be lost somewhere in the middle of nowhere? I felt Mrs. Weasley take my right hand.

''Now dear, you do not want to let go'' She said while looking at Ginny and I. I nodded, fear evident in my silvery eyes. ''Are you girls ready?'' She asked. I heard Ginny say 'yes' and then I nodded while closing my eyes.

When I opened my eyes we were now standing in front of an old looking house where they seemed to have built more floors. Apparating felt somewhat worse than shadow traveling. Shadow traveling had this cold feeling but this, this made me feel nauseous and my head was spinning. The wizards looked unaffected.

''This is our home sweet home, the Burrow'' Mr. Weasley said and then looked at me. ''Don't worry, the first few times are always like that'' He noted, I huffed.

''This is even more horrid than shadow traveling..'' I mumbled to myself but I think that Ginny heard me since she gave me a weird look. I straightened up and sighed. The Weasleys were now walking towards their home and I was just trailing behind looking at everything.


	3. Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

**I ONLY OWN ROSE LEE!**

**Enjoy ^^**

Chapter 3 Diagon Alley

I've met the Weasleys earlier today and now we're all at a place called 'Diagon alley'. Believe it or not they all have this ginger hair and I must admit that I am quite fond of them except for one, Percy Weasley. Too bitchy for my liking. And you must be wondering if I have told anyone about my mother and answer to that is, no. But for now I'm just supposed to find everything I need for school in here..

''Do you have the list with you?'' Mr. Weasley asked. I took the list out of my jean pocket and opened it. We decided that it would be the best to Mr. Weasley help me get my things and let Mrs. Weasley go with their children.

''Yeah, I've got the list'' I said while waving it around.

''Well what does it say?'' Mr. Weasley asked. I stopped waving it around and took a look at it.

_First year students will require:_

_Uniform_

_ - Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ - One plain pointed hat (black) for __day wear_

_ - Pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ - One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_ - Please note that all students' clothes should carry a name-tags at all times_

_Books_

_ - The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_ - A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_ - Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_ - A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_ - One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_ - Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_ - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_ - The Dark Forces: A guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other equipment_

_ - One wand_

_ - One cauldron (pewter, standard size two)_

_ - One set of glass or crystal phials_

_ - One telescope_

_ - One set of brass scales_

_ - Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS._

''Before we get any of those things listed, we must go to Gringotts to get you some money. Your father owled me your key'' He said while taking a key out of his pocket and putting it back inside.

''What's Gringotts?'' I asked completely clueless expression on my face. Mr. Weasley only chuckled.

''Gringotts, Rose, is the safest place known to witches and wizards. Well after Hogwarts of course'' He said and started walk towards where it should be with me following him.

When we stepped inside the bank I was greeted with a sight of many goblins. Some of the goblins were giving me nasty glances. Wonder why? Well they might now stuff about demigods and maybe even my parentage. But who knows?

I was walking behind Mr. Weasley until he came to a stop and I moved from behind him to next to him.

''Miss. Lee has come to raise money'' I heard Mr. Weasley say. I turned to look at who he was talking to and I saw a goblin.

''Does Miss. Lee have her key with her?'' The goblin asked while looking at me. Mr. Weasley took the key out of his hand and showed it to the goblin.

''I have it'' He said and then the goblin led us to a cart. It went fast like an underground roller coaster. I kept looking down the whole ride and then Mr. Weasley would always pull me back to stop me from looking down and maybe even falling.

''Vault 366'' The goblin said as the cart stopped. We got out and the goblin turned to us. ''Key please'' It said and Mr. Weasley gave it the key. The goblin stuck the key into the keyhole and twisted it. The vault door opened. It was full of gold and silver coins. Mr. Weasley looked at me.

''Well Edmund did tell me that your mother left you money but I didn't expect it to be this much'' He said and took a black empty pouch from his other pocket. He took some gold coins and silver coins and placed them into the pouch before giving it to me. Of course my mother would be rich, she is a goddess. We then went back to the cart and out of the bank.

''I think we should start by getting robes, then books and then the other equipment'' I said while looking up to the sunny sky. Sun made my eyes glisten even more than they normally did.

After a very long time of shopping for things, or to me it was a very long time I don't think that it took over an hour, we were walking past a shop that sold owls. Eeylops Owl emporium was the name of that shop. There were different kinds of owls in front of it. I told Mr. Weasley to stop walking anymore forward so I could take a look at the owls. He agreed and led me inside of it.

When we were inside I saw one owl that caught my attention, it was an eagle owl. I went to it and I extended my arm for it. Since owls are nocturnal animals and my mom the goddess of night and shadows, it is true that I have a link with them. Not only Athena kids have connections with owls but unlike them I can only control owls, I don't really have any kind of empathy links with owls.

''I think I'll buy you'' I said, mostly to the owl, and then went to the employee and paid for the owl and for some owl stuff.

''Now I only need a wand, Mr. Weasley.'' I said while looking at him. He was helping me carry some of the packages.

''Last stop is Ollivanders. Place where you get the best wands'' He said and then led the way.


	4. Chapter 4 I got my very own stick

**I ONLY OWN MY OC NOTHING MORE!**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 4 I got my very own stick!

Now, I'm standing in front of an old looking shop called 'Ollivanders'. I'm supposed to buy my wand here, alone. Mr. Weasley had left me here and took most of the packages with him, only leaving my owl with me. I decided to name him Jim, who wouldn't love a name Jim? Especially if an owl is named Jim..

I stepped inside the shop and left Jim in his cage on a table near the door. Suddenly a man appeared from behind shelves. He looked. . Well he looked old, still younger than Chiron.

''Ah, you must be Miss. Lee'' The man said with a smile. ''You can call me Mr. Ollivander and remember, the wand chooses its witch'' He continued and then went back to behind the shelf, soon coming back to me and giving me a wand.

''9 inches, hawthorn and the core is vela hair.'' He said and the moment I took the wand he plucked it out of my hand. ''Not this one'' He mumbled and disappeared back behind the shelves and coming back with a different wand. He gave it to me.

''12 inches, yew wood, core is dragon heartstring and quite inflexible. Now give it a wave'' He said and this time I managed to take the wand without him taking it away so quickly. I waved it once and… I broke a lamp. I made a face and placed the wand on the table.

''This is a definite no'' He said and went back to search for a wand. He came back with a box in his hands and mumbling something along these lines ''might be. . ''. He gave the wand to me. . Once again.

''Try this one, blackthorn, Thestral hair, 12 inches. This should be the one. . '' I took the wand and the moment it touched my hand, it sent midnight blue sparks around the room. Mr. Ollivander looked astonished.

''Interesting, very interesting. . . '' He mumbled. Is this man mad? He keeps mumbling things to himself.

''What is interesting?'' I asked, curiosity taking over me. He looked over at me and said:

''You aren't planning on joining the dark side, are you?'' He asked and I shook my head for no. I left the shop thinking about how weird could a person get, when I left the shop I went to find the Weasley family.


	5. Chapter 5 Trainn

**I ONLY OWN MY OC ROSE LEE!**

**Enjoy my pandas and corns! And since this is a double update you may as well enjoy even more than usually! :D**

Chapter 5 Train

After we were done shopping for things at Diagon Alley we went to the Burrow and the next day would be the day we were going to Hogwarts, yes I do mean the Weasleys and I. Also apparently at King's Cross train station there is a platform called 9 ¾. Who the Hades comes up with this? It's not like I'm supposed to run though a wall or something? But oh boy how wrong I was.

''It's the same every year! Packed with muggles of course.'' Mrs. Weasley yelled to make sure all of the Weasley kids including me hear her and follow her. ''Platform 9 ¾ this way!'' She continued and soon we halted to a stop few meters in front of the platform.

''Alright Percy, you first'' She said while motioning him to go. I watched in amazement and astonishment when he disappeared through the wall.

''Fred, you next'' She said and motioned the wall with her head.

''He's not Fred, I am!'' George huffed.

''Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?'' Fred questioned. Mrs. Weasley huffed.

''I'm sorry George'' She motioned then again at the wall and George just shook his head.

''I'm only joking, I am Fred'' Fred said and ran through the wall with George straight after him.

''Excuse me!'' A black haired boy appeared and went to Mrs. Weasley. ''C-could you tell me.. How to..'' the boy nodded towards the wall.

''How to get onto the platform'' Mrs. Weasley made sure and the boy nodded. ''This is not to worry dear. It's Ron's and Rose's first time to Hogwarts as well. The only you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platform 9 and 10, best to do it in a little run if you're nervous'' She patted the boy on his shoulder.

''Good luck'' Ginny said and the boy ran straight through the wall. My eyes widened. What if I couldn't get through and ended up running into a wall, or even worse the wall would turn into a horrific monster! Geez.. Calm down, calm down.

''Alright then, Rose you go before Ron and get board the Train'' Mrs. Weasley instructed and I did as I was told.

The train station looked awesome. There was only one train and it was the Hogwarts Express which I was supposed to Board now.

After boarding the train and finding an empty compartment, I took a book out of my bag and begun reading it since there was nothing else to do.

Later the compartment door opened and there was that black haired boy I saw earlier. He looked scrawny and had round glasses.

''Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here? Other compartments are full'' He asked a bit reluctantly.

''Sure, I'm Lee, Rose Lee'' I introduced myself offering my hand for a handshake. Ho shook my hand and introduced himself.

''My name's Harry, Harry Potter'' He said sounding like was expecting me to be amazed by him or something, cocky. . . Again when I got back to my reading the compartment door slid open again but this time it revealed Ron.

''Hi Rose.. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full. .'' He asked with a look on his face that I couldn't recognize. I nodded and then he came to sit next to me, opposite of Harry.

''I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.'' He introduced himself to Harry with a smile.

''I'm Harry, Harry Potter'' Harry introduced himself and the moment he did that Ron went all fanboy. His eyes widened in astonishment.

''So, so it's true. . I mean, do you really have the. . The '' He was now waving his hand around his own forehead.

''The what?'' Harry asked, Ron looked a bit reluctant.

''Scar'' He whispered and Harry pushed his hair back so he could se the scar. It was oddly shaped. It had a shape of a lightning bolt. The first thing that came to my mind was Zeus. The sky grumbled. geez sorry for thinking….

''Wicked'' Ron was still amazed. I rolled my eyes at him. I mean like I've been in the underworld with Percy and no one bats an eye…

''Anything off the trolley, dears?'' The trolley lady, who just now got to our compartment, asked.

''No thanks'' I said with a small smile.

''No thanks, I'm all set'' Ron said lifting a pack of sandwiches. Harry was looking at Ron's food and then suddenly took coins out of his pocket.

''We'll take the lot'' He said and gave the trolley lady the money and now Ron and Harry were both talking amongst themselves and I was just there reading my book and waving my legs around. A girl appeared on the doorway.

''Has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one'' The girl said. She had really bushy brown hair and sounded like a pain in the ass.

''Oh you're doing magic, let's see then'' She demanded and when I looked to see what Ron was doing he indeed had his wand out. He performed a spell that didn't work, doubt that it was a proper one.

''Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it?'' She asked sounding sarcastic. ''Of course I've been trying to do simple ones myself but they've worked for me'' She said arrogantly and taking out her own wand. She then came to sit in front of Harry since Ron was now sitting next to harry and I was opposite him. She pointed the wand at Harry's face.

''For example, oculus reparus'' She said and then Harry's glasses were as good as new. Harry looked amazed and Ron.. Well he was just Ron.

''That's better, isn't it?'' The girl asked. ''Holy cricket, you're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger and you are?'' She asked looking at Ron with a bit disgusted look on her face.

''I'm Ron Weasley'' He said with his mouth full of sweets. Hermione looked disturbed by that and I shuddered.

''Pleasure..'' She said then turning to me. ''You are?'' She asked, looking at my face intensely as to find a horrible pimple in the middle of my forehead. I smiled a bit.

''I'm Rose Lee but people usually call me Rosie or just Lee'' I said, she nodded.

''You three better change into robes, we'll be arriving soon'' She said and then left.


End file.
